The Slumbering Mage
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash. Het. Threesomes. Mpreg. AU - Travel. OOC. OC(s). 1991 - 1992. The War took everything from him. Harry gets a second chance in an Alternative Dimension as Hadrian Kensington born 1970, where Harrison Potter is the boy-who-lived. On August 22, 1980, Helena Kensington takes her son, Hadrian, during a storm on the North China Sea and hurls the child overboard. More inside.
1. Prologue: Destiny's Cards

**The Slumbering Mage**

**Volume One of the Mathematics of Love and War Series**

_Written by Merula Aeolus _

Illustrated by Merula Aeolus,

Beta'ed by?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story has also been influenced by the Nabari no Ou series, the Bleach Series, the Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series, Arrow (the television series), the Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East Series, the Spirited Away film and by the film Howl's Moving Castle series. I do not own any of these fandoms. They belong to their creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note I: **The only Fandom is this story is Harry Potter. However, this story has been influenced by various Fandoms. Several original Characters have been fashioned off of Characters in Fandoms in the disclaimer, in attitude, appearance and abilities.

**Adult Version Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Threesomes and more, cum belly, angry sex, Pregnant sex, fellatio, anal sex, hand jobs, fisting, fingering, rimming, pregnant-belly worship, toys, and kinks), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, sex rituals, vampire biting, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), demons, angels, vampires, blood magic, necromancy, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character Bashing (Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy-Molly Weasley, and Spineless-Arthur Weasley),infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical creature inheritances, magical inheritances, werewolf pack and dynamics, Female-Slash, Dominant Female (Fleur), multiple-points-of-view, powerful characters, some dating, soul mates, Travels to Japan, Yokai, Legendary Creatures, New Magical Schools, New Weapons capabilities, New Magical Places,

**Fan Fiction dot net – Version Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Only on AO3 or Adult Fan Fiction), adult language (Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, vampire biting, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), demons, angels, vampires, blood magic, necromancy, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character Bashing (Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy-Molly Weasley, and Spineless-Arthur Weasley), infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical creature inheritances, magical inheritances, werewolf pack and dynamics, Female-Slash, Dominant Female (Fleur), multiple-points-of-view, powerful characters, Time Travel (Re-do), some dating, soul mates, Travels to Japan, Yokai, Legendary Creatures, New Magical Schools, New Weapons capabilities, New Magical Places,

**Genres:** Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Drama/Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Series Summary:** Slash and Het. Threesomes and More. AU – Travel. Mpreg. OOC. OC(s). The War took everything from him – his family, his godfathers', his lover, William "Bill" Weasley, his mortality and because he trusted his former mentor, Albus Dumbledore, he was imprisoned – losing his freedom. However, Destiny has an ace up her sleeve in this game of love and war. Destiny deals her hand and Harry James Potter gets a chance for revenge, to live and to love, in an alternative reality. In this reality Harry is reincarnated as Hadrian Orpheus Kensington, son of Alessander Kensington and Helena Merula-Ryder, younger brother of Nicodemus "Nico" Kensington, on June twenty-first, 1970 in Venice, Italy. On October thirty-first, 1981, Voldemort attempts to kill Harrison J. Potter, marking Harrison as his equal, as dictated by the false prophecy, Albus Dumbledore forced from Sibyl Trelawney. This results in Voldemort's temporary defeat. Despite Albus Dumbledore's protests that Harrison should be raised by his Magic-Hating, Squib, Half-Aunt, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, her temperamental husband, Vernon Dursley, and with Harrison's Squib cousin, Dudley Dursley, in the Muggle world, custody is given to Harrison's three surviving grandparents – Dorea Potter nee Black (infamous Duelist and Wards mistress), Henry Evans (Half-blood Squib and Potions Master), Leila Evans nee Kadrey (Famous pureblood enchantress), and his godfathers – Sirius Black (former Auror, turned Spell Crafter and Wards Master), Remus Lupin (werewolf and Defensive Magic Adept) and Severus Prince (Potions Master and Spell Crafter). They move to a small magical interspecies community, near Rethel, France to raise Harrison. Meanwhile, a powerful Sorcerer is hiding in the Muggle World as Police Detective, Regulus Black. On August 22, 1980, recently estranged Helena Kensington nee Merula-Ryder, takes her youngest son, Hadrian on a Muggle boating trip to China. During a storm in the North China Sea, she hurls the child overboard blaming him for her infidelity to her husband. Helena plans to use her son's death to regain a common ground in their grief to rekindle her relationship with Alessander Kensington, her husband and Hadrian's father. Six years later, sixteen years old Hadrian Kensington is found on the island Lian Yu by local fishermen. Hadrian Kensington returns to Europe as Hadrian Blackthorn in 1990, a mysterious Gray Mage and politician with a mysterious past.

**The Slumbering Mage, ****_Volume One of the Mathematics f Love and War Series_**

Slash and Het. Threesomes and More. AU – Travel. Mpreg. OOC. OC(s). 1991 to 1992. Harrison Potter, the icon of the so-called forces of Light, is raised in a small interspecies community in Rethel, France with his magical family despite Albus Dumbledore's protests. On September 1, 1991, Harrison Potter begins his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Meanwhile, twenty-one years old Hadrian Blackthorn receives an invitation to the prestigious, secretive and high exclusive Magical Community, Umbra, in the Ether Realm. At Umbra, Hadrian stumbles upon the mystery of the Hallowed Huntsman a magical and mythological Serial Murderer, who has be plaguing the world for the last thirty-seven years. Meanwhile, Detective Black works the high profile Serial Murder case in England for the crown. Magical and Creature Inheritances.

**Main Pairings:** Cedric Diggory/Harrison Potter and William "Bill" Weasley/Hadrian Blackthorn (HP)

**Past Pairings:** James Potter/Lily Evans (Deceased), Arthur Weasley/Molly Prewett (Divorced), Ignatius Prewitt/Lucretia Black (Divorced), and Charlus Potter (Deceased)/Dorea Black (Widow), Elijah Prince (Widow)/Catalina Prince (Deceased), Alessander Kensington/Helena Merula-Ryder (Divorced)

**Side Pairings:** Ronald Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley/Katie Bell, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Silas Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass/Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Gaelan Granger, Francis Longbottom/Gillian Weasley, Ming Li/Blaise Zabini, Alessander Kensington/Severus Prince, Audric Malfoy/Nicodemus Kensington, Rabastan LeStrange/Auberon Malfoy/Arluin Prince, Remus Lupin/Jonathan Hale, Lucien Malfoy/Sirius Black, Theodore Tonks/Andromeda Black, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Ignatius Prewitt/Molly Prewitt, Gideon Prewett/Brigitte Malfoy, Septimus Weasley/Cedrella Black, Harfang Longbottom/Callidora Black, Orion Black/Abarax Malfoy, Elijah Prince/Alphard Black, Warrick Dartmoore/Atlanta Black, Lord Voldemort/Regulus Black, Julien Chastain/Matteo Blackstone,

**One-Sided Pairings:** Nicodemus Kensington/Hadrian, Lysander LeStrange/Harrison, Lord Voldemort/Hadrian, Regulus Black/Hadrian, Julien Chastain/Hadrian, Matteo Blackstone/Hadrian, Audric Malfoy/Hadrian,

"Blah" – Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Writing, Flashbacks / **_"Blah" _**– Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grimtongue

* * *

><p><strong>Book One:<strong> Shards of Time

**Prologue:** Destiny's Cards

* * *

><p>It is storming. The wind howls outside of the notorious prison, like wolves on the prowl. A cold breeze filters into the chilly, damp and dark halls of Azkaban. The North Sea's waters smash against the rocky face of the prison. Inside the darkest prison cell, behind a metal door that leeches magic, and down a narrow hall, is a single prisoner. A prisoner the dementers, one of the darkest of creatures, even fear. The few who do not fear and yet revere this prisoner are long dead, save the goblin nation. This prisoner, once known as Harry James Potter or the-boy-who-lived had suffered much and lost everything he cared for.<p>

The war had stolen the lives of his godfathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and his friends; Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. It had killed off his lover, William "Bill" Weasley. It had also stolen his mortality. When Albus Dumbledore reappeared, the public turned on the young savior under the elderly wizard's guiding hand. He had lost his freedom.

Clang, clank, clang… the chains which engulfed the prisoner's delicate wrist and ankles slid into motion as he stood in the darkness of the cell. "Who is there?" the man, Harry James Potter, whispers hoarsely.

"Oh, interesting indeed. Yes, very interesting." A voice echoes in the darkness of the cell, "I never imagined that a wizard such as yourself would possibly come into possession of them. You have terrible, but immense powers, which combined with my gifts… why I had never imagined the result." The deep baritone says in the darkness. A man then, Harry identifies. A blue flame flickers into life forcing Harry to duck his head, hiding his eyes in long hair, before his long disused eyesight refocuses. The flame illuminates the man… no a creature that stands in the cell, not five feet away.

The creature is breathtakingly beautiful. He is unnaturally tall and broad for a male, looming over eight feet tall with broad shoulders and a muscular form. His skin is a translucent white, which shows off his masculine bone structure, golden eyes beneath heavy eyelids examine the much smaller man. The rest of the man is hidden beneath a black hooded robe, similar to a monk's attire. Although his skin is a translucent white, Harry cannot see any muscular structure or blood veins meaning the man is an inhuman creature. His midnight black hair, which seems to absorb the light hangs in thick curls to his waist. In his left hand he holds a bloodied scythe, truly a grotesque yet beautiful instrument. Harry knows immediately what this creature was.

"Death?" Harry asks in a dark tone.

"Yes, my master." The tall man says bowing low, Harry reels back in shock.

"So I really am the Master of Death?" Harry asked, troubling thoughts formed, "Then I cannot truly die?"

"No, you cannot." The creature, Death answers calmly, "As soon as you united my three tokens given to your ancestors – the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility – you became, without question my master. My magic fled these items in all parallel dimension and worlds to become your own. You cannot escape this fate, young master. However, Harry Potter, my siblings and I wish to ease your heart. What this world has become has left a bitter after taste on Destiny's tongue. In truth, you were supposed to have your happily ever after with your soul mate, one William Weasley and the your mentor, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, but the old goat twisted and torn asunder the true prophecy and workings of time. Tom was forced into the role of the Lord of the Dark by the fake Lord of Light, turning him into a crazed and twisted nightmare. You, were forced to become a pawn in Dumbledore's chess game, manipulated like a marionette. You were the Lord of Twilight, but you were robbed of this destiny, your powers and lover by that old goat. Now, Albus Dumbledore has cheated death. A Price must be paid. Destiny has decided the fate of the British Magical World and Pestilence and I shall enforce it…" Death pauses in his tirade.

"That being said," Death continues far more calmly, "Destiny has some cards up her sleeve. She wishes to offer you a new life, a new destiny without the heavy burdens you once lived under. Without the title the-boy-who-lived, in an alternative dimension as someone new. Do you wish to accept this offer or decline it? Mind you if you do not accept this, you will find yourself the sole survivor or the plague that wiped out all of Britain's magical community."

Harry pauses in thought, "Will I retain my memories? I do not think I could live without them. They have made me into what I am today." Harry says softly.

"You will retain your memories, abilities and title as the Master of Death," Death answers, "But the emotions associated with your memories will be muted. It would be like a tale you've read, but you will undoubtedly know it was your past."

"Very well," Harry whispers, "Let me become someone new."

"Thank you, little master, for allowing us this redemption." Death says placing a kiss on Harry's brow, smiling up at Death the prisoner fades away, leaving nothing behind. An alarm goes off as Death fades into shadows. Harry Potter has disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Azkaban Prisoner X5489 (formerly Harry Potter) has disappeared!<em>**

**_Written by Rita Skeeter_**

_10.20.2005_

_Late Wednesday night the British Minister of Magic, Seamus Finnegan, reported the disappearance of Prisoner X5489, formerly known as Harry James Potter. _

_Early Wednesday morning alarms began blaring in Azkaban, when the monitoring spells on the prisoner disappeared. A squadron of Aurors, along with the esteemed Albus Dumbledore, went to investigate. They found the cell door, a massive iron door that leeches magic, secure and the Magic binding locks on the chains were still functional. The Anti-apparition wards were still in place among many other wards. _

_Faced with this mysterious escape of Prisoner X5489, the Minister of Magic has issued a massive award for information on the whereabouts of this prisoner. They have also issued the following statement, "The prisoner, formerly known as Harry James Potter, is of the highest threat to the magical community. Any information on his whereabouts will be greatly rewarded. To the public, please do not try to apprehend this dangerous criminal. For the safety of your families, a new curfew has been put into place. Please contact your closest Auror station for more information." _

_As many of us can recall Harry Potter, the so-called Savior of Magical world, was imprisoned for experimentations in immortality, murder and the destruction of private property. He was sentenced for life in Azkaban. His victims are still recovering from their trauma. After this terrifying event, Albus Dumbledore assures us he will join the Aurors in the search for this prisoner, his former student. _

**_Read More about Potter's Crimes on Pg. 127_**

**_Read More about Azkaban's Safety precautions on pg. 87_**

**_Read More about Our Heroic Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's Achievements on Pg. 220_**

**_Other News:_**

**_News on the Deadly Strain of Dragon Pox Circulates on Pg. 83_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>D. Pox 34, a rising in Threat<em>**

**_Written by Rita Skeeter_**

_10.31.2005_

_D. Pox 34, a new strain of the Dragon Pox, has become a rising threat having killed a total of 357 victims... Healers are in the process of working with the Aurors to create quarantine centers. The hunt for Harry Potter has been called off in the light of this dangerous virus. _

_Individuals with D. Pox 34, begin showing symptoms of unquenchable thirst and aches and pains, followed by a dangerous fever. These symptoms lead to shakes, urinating blood and animalistic behaviors in moments of fever-related delusions. This then evolves into coughing up blood, the slow loss of magical stamina and ending in the complete drain of magic – death. Healers have not found a way to combat it, relying solely on quarantine to stop the spread of this infectious virus. Only Magical Creatures appear safe from this virus._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Albus Dumbledore dies of D. POX 34 and accidentally reveals his Crimes<em>**

**_Written by Lavender Brown_**

_11.5.2005_

_Albus Dumbledore dies in Hogwarts, the Headmaster's office, but not before inadvertently revealing his crimes against all of magical kind. Albus Dumbledore has been found guilty in practices of Mind Controlling Dark Arts that spans the European Continent, Murder, Rape, Inheritance theft, Framing Harry James Potter and the suppression and genocide of magical creatures and half-bloods. How could we have fallen into this mastermind's trap? The Ministry of Magic has a detailed report of Albus Dumbledore's crimes and intends to go public tomorrow morning... _

* * *

><p>A loose piece of newspaper blows across the empty and deserted streets of Diagon Alley, a French Unspeakable studies the Alley for survivors. There are none. Only a lone ghost floats across the alley, coincidentally maintaining the wards. The all of Magical Britain is dead due to D. Pox 34, leaving no one behind. The day is December 23rd, 2005. The magic that should saturate the very soil and air is waning and Unspeakable Delacour, cannot wait to leave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Please review. Chapter One is under construction. Please enjoy the prologue. And review!<p>

Also thanks to Love-is-Cyanide, uoduck, and JuCaos for all their support and hard work!


	2. Chapter 1: A Stranger in Diagon Alley

**The Slumbering Mage**

**Volume One of the Mathematics of Love and War Series**

_Written by Merula Aeolus _

Illustrated by Merula Aeolus,

Beta'ed by?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story has also been influenced by the Nabari no Ou series, the Bleach Series, the Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series, Arrow (the television series), the Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East Series, the Spirited Away film and by the film Howl's Moving Castle series. I do not own any of these fandoms. They belong to their creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note I: **The only Fandom is this story is Harry Potter. However, this story has been influenced by various Fandoms. Several original Characters have been fashioned off of Characters in Fandoms in the disclaimer, in attitude, appearance and abilities.

**Adult Version Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Threesomes and more, cum belly, angry sex, Pregnant sex, fellatio, anal sex, hand jobs, fisting, fingering, rimming, pregnant-belly worship, toys, and kinks), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, sex rituals, vampire biting, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), demons, angels, vampires, blood magic, necromancy, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character Bashing (Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy-Molly Weasley, and Spineless-Arthur Weasley),infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical creature inheritances, magical inheritances, werewolf pack and dynamics, Female-Slash, Dominant Female (Fleur), multiple-points-of-view, powerful characters, some dating, soul mates, Travels to Japan, Yokai, Legendary Creatures, New Magical Schools, New Weapons capabilities, New Magical Places,

**Fan Fiction dot net – Version Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Only on AO3), adult language (Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, vampire biting, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), demons, angels, vampires, blood magic, necromancy, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character Bashing (Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy-Molly Weasley, and Spineless-Arthur Weasley), infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical creature inheritances, magical inheritances, werewolf pack and dynamics, Female-Slash, Dominant Female (Fleur), multiple-points-of-view, powerful characters, Time Travel (Re-do), some dating, soul mates, Travels to Japan, Yokai, Legendary Creatures, New Magical Schools, New Weapons capabilities, New Magical Places

"Blah" – Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Writing, Flashbacks / **_"Blah" _**– Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grimtongue

* * *

><p><strong>Book One:<strong> Shards of Time

**Chapter One:** A Strangers in Diagon Alley

* * *

><p><em>Every time a pureblood heir turns sixteen they are brought to Gringotts for a bloodline test to see if they have inherited any additional titles or monetary inheritances from an obscure crossing of bloodlines. However that is the Bloodline parchment. The little known heritage parchment shows not only what the Bloodline parchment does, but also forgotten and extinguished bloodlines whose magic has chosen another wizard or witch as the new representative will appear.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>June 12, 1991 – 2:38 pm<strong>

**_Gringotts Bank, London_**

The sun was high in the azure sky and a slight breeze cooled the Alley, when Hadrian Blackthorn arrived. He strode purposively into Gringotts, where there were several tellers free. The young man eyed the tellers carefully looking for the hidden signs of a Goblin with higher authority among the other tellers; the floor manager. He spotted the relatively young goblin at an end counter and made his way up to him. "Key please." The goblin asked, in a bored fashion.

Switching to gobbledegook, the young man replied "Actually, floor manager, I am here to request an audience with the Inheritance Goblin and my account manager." The young man slipped a key across the counter.

"Yes, Lord Blackthorn, just this way." The floor manager, said after identifying him via key. "Irontooth," the floor manager called to another goblin, "please escort Lord Blackthorn to Master Bloodfang." The floor manager instructed. From across the main hall, twenty-nine-years-old Audric Malfoy, the youngest child of Abarax Malfoy and the recently deceased Celestine Malfoy nee Noir, caught sight of the gorgeous young man, Lord Blackthorn. Lord Blackthorn had shoulder-length, wavy golden-blond hair with subtle copper highlights tied back in a low ponytail and he had almond-shaped sapphire eyes. He had snowy-white skin and was very fit with long limbs. His face was composed of high cheekbones, thin expressive eyebrows and full and soft petal pink lips. Standing five feet and nine inches tall, the young man had wiry muscles and broad shoulders.

He was dressed peculiarly. He had on tailored black slacks with a row of tiny silver buttons and a white linen dress shirt, which was so thin it was almost transparent. Over the dress shirt he wore a dark-gray satin vest, which ended mid-thigh. Over the vest he wore an open standard black cloak with a high collar and intricate leather straps and buckles, an unnecessary amount of them. Under his pants he wore tall leather boot, again with an unnecessary amount of straps and buckles. Audric watched the young man, fascinated.

Irontooth led the young Lord through a series of opulent white marble hallways, decorated with gold filigree and woven tapestries depicting fierce goblin battles. At a tall wooden door with an ornate lion's head knocker, Irontooth lifted the knocker and let it swing. A large boom sounded in the hallway. "Enter," called a gravelly voice. The door swung open on its own accord. "Please enter, Lord Blackthorn. If you dare." the gravelly voice called out. The owner of said voice was a peculiar looking goblin with enlarged incisor teeth and beady black eyes without any pupil nor whites to his eyes. His thatch of hair was just as white as his brethren, but his skin was not wrinkled. Hadrian strode fearlessly forward. The door shut behind him with a resounding thud.

"Master Bloodfang, there are many things that scare me, but a vampire-goblin hybrid is not among them." Hadrian Blackthorn said calmly as the door closed. The Lord took a seat before the desk. The goblin inhaled sharply.

"Yes, now I understand. It is not you who should be wary of me, but I should be wary of you. You smell like a predator, no doubt this was the result of your mother's crimes. Isn't that right Hadrian Kensington?" The goblin purred lightly, despite his words, he's not at all afraid of this new predator. Afraid no, wary maybe, but he was definitely curious._ What could a human mage endure to make him reek of predator instincts even when his scent is smothered? _

"So you know?" The Gray Arch Mage, Hadrian Blackthorn, also known as Hadrian Kensington, asked.

"All, I know is that your biological mother, Helena Merula-Ryder's marriage contract was broken off, she was disowned by her parents, and imprisoned for crimes unknown outside of the court hearing in the Italian Ministry of Magic." The goblin-vampire hybrid said.

"Let's make this as simple as possible." Lord Blackthorn said, "Should these words leave this room, I will seek vengeance and Master Bloodfang, you do not want to hear what I would do to you and any of your associates. Hadrian Kensington and Hadrian Blackthorn will remain two very different people. That being said, Helena cheated on her husband Lord Alessander Kensington, which estranged her from her husband and children. Then weeks later she took her youngest child, Hadrian Kensington, on vacation. A Muggle vacation, something called a Cruise which took them to the North China Sea. During a storm on the North China Sea, she threw her child, Hadrian, overboard into the stormy sea waters. Leaving him to drown. She then used his death to reunite with her husband and other child, Hadrian's older brother, Nicodemus "Nico" Kensington. Except Hadrian didn't die. He made it to an island, Lain Yu, which roughly translated means Purgatory." Hadrian Blackthorn stood, placing his hands on the desk. He continued, his blond hair shadowing his sapphire eyes. "He survived, but to survive he needed to change. He became more than he was. He honed his body, he mastered his magic … his mind became stronger and powerful. His mind became his ultimate choice of weapon. His magic may be formidable, but with his mind he will always overcome everyone. Several months after his sixteenth birthday, Hadrian Kensington died and Hadrian Blackthorn was rescued from Lain Yu. I spent the next four years mastering basic magical subjects – Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, Magical History and Geography, Latin, Runes, Arithmancy and Magical Theory. I rose to the challenge and learned beyond those simple subjects, but if I told what I was capable of, I'd have to kill you." Lifting his sapphire eyes which now shone like white flames, Hadrian said, "Remember, this doesn't go anywhere. All the world knows it that Hadrian Kensington did survive, but was so horrible disfigured he chose to become a hermit in the farthest reaches of magical society. If you feel it necessary to impart the truth of Hadrian Kensington to anyone, it won't be pretty. I suggest for both our sakes, you remember this. I have placed the Taboo spell on the name Hadrian Kensington. I will always know who, what and where was spoken of him."

"Very well, Lord Blackthorn," the goblin said uneasily, "Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes," agreed Lord Blackthorn. Bloodfang offer a golden dagger to the young Lord and a piece of parchment. Without hesitation, Hadrian Blackthorn nicked his thumb letting the blood fall onto the parchment. Twenty droplets of blood feel onto the parchment before Hadrian's skin knit itself back together in seconds. Bloodfang regarded the mage even more warily. Red ink began to spread across the parchment.

* * *

><p><strong>ǀ Name: <strong>Hadrian Orpheus Kensington (Pureblood) **ǀ**

**Birthdate:** 6.21.1970 **ǀ Magical Status: **Gray Arch Mage **ǀ**

**Mother:** Helena Merula-Ryder (Pureblood) **ǀ Father:** Alessander Kensington (Pureblood) **ǀ**

**Siblings: **Nicodemus Kensington (Pureblood) (1965 - ) **ǀ**

**Being:** Mage/Creature Inheritances – Elemental, Ice Fae, Shadow Elf, Incubus and Forest Elf **ǀ**

**Mates: **Currently Identified (1) – Bill Weasley **ǀ Spouse:** None** ǀ**

**Bloodlines:** Blackthorn, Merula, Ryder, Blackstone, Rosewood, Briarwood, Langley, Kensington and Kurosawa** ǀ Extinguished Bloodlines: **Sparrow, Ravenswood, Knowles, Cygnus, Crane, Nakano, Twain, Moss, Ravenclaw, Le Fae, Peverell and Hawthorn

**Vaults: **Ravenclaw Vault 11, Peverell Vault 109, Ravenswood Family Vault 793, Twain Vault 209, Hawthorn Vault 899, Merula Vault 544, Ryder Family Vault 5, Le Fae Vault 16, Moss Family Vault 610, Cygnus Vault 671, Crane Vault 549, Knowles Vault 918, Blackthorn Vault 5601, Nakano Vault 991** ǀ**

**Relevant Information(s): **

**_Magical Status_** represents the level of power an individual possesses from lowest to highest are:

_Muggle, Squib, Magistrate, Mystic, Wiccan, Astrologist/Shaman/Medium, Hedge Witch/Hedge Wizard, Witch/Wizard, Master Wizard/Master Witch, Grand Wizard/Grand Witch, Warlock, Master Warlock, Grand Warlock, Conjurer/Alchemist, Sorcerer/Sorceress, Master Sorcerer/Master Sorceress, Grand Sorcerer/Grand Sorceress, Arch Sorcerer/Arch Sorceress, Enchanter/Enchantress, Master Enchanter/Master Enchantress, Grand Enchanter/Grand Enchantress, Arch Enchanter/Arch Enchantress, Magus, Master Magus, Grand Magus, Arch Magus, Mage Novice, Mage Apprentice, Mage, Master Mage, Arch Mage, and Dark Arch Mage/Light Arch Mage/Gray Arch Mage_ – **For More Information see:** Magical Practices and Magical Status by J. Brewer

**Magical Properties Owned by Client** (Hadrian Kensington) – One-Fourth of Hogwarts Castle (Unknown. Scotland), Merula Manor (Wales, Britain), Sparrow Cottage (Jamaica), Blackstone Manor (Milan, Italy), Blackthorn Estates (Wales, Britain), Crane Hall (Michigan, USA), Ravenswood Estates (Unknown, Italy), Cygnus Estates (Celle, Germany), Rosewood Summer Manor (Athens, Greece), Sparrow Castle (Unknown, Ireland), Twain Mansion (Missouri, USA), Kurosawa Temple (Kyoto, Japan), and Ravenclaw Palace (Unknown, Scotland)

**Magical Business Investments:** The International Ravens' Library (Completely Owned), Merula Enchantments Company (Completely Owned), Thornbrook Alley (Completely owned) (Southwark, London), Dust and Ash Alley (Completely Owned) (Kensington, London), The International Ouroboros Information Group (Unknown, Sweden) (Completely Owned), Magi University of Obscure Magical Studies (Cairo, Egypt) (Completely Owned), Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (twenty-five percent of investments), Kyoto University of Magical Studies (Completely Owned), the Daily Prophet (Sixty-five percent of investments), Stitches and Papers Publishing Company (Scotland) (Completely Owned) and Ollivanders Wand Company (Fifty percent of Investments)

**Annual Revenue:** $875,900,235,198,155 Galleons, 500,234,867,342 Sickles, and 839,237 Knuts profit yearly

**Notable Magical Objects Inventory:** The Peverell Stone (Missing), The Peverell Elder Wand (Missing), the Lost Library of Alexandria (Vault 1963), Rowena Ravenclaw Journals on Magic Crafting and Runic Languages (Vault 5018), Three of Salazar Slytherin's Parselscript Notebooks (Vault 5018), The Grimoires of the Sparrow, Ravenswood, Knowles, Cygnus, Crane, Nakano, Twain, Moss, Ravenclaw, Le Fae, Blackthorn, Peverell, Merula, Ryder and Hawthorn bloodlines (Various Vaults), The Entire Set of Encyclopedias of Animation, Sentience and Anchoring Spell work (Vault 6012), The Entire set of Encyclopedias on Blood Magick and Blood Wards (Vault 6837), The True Art of Spirit Magic: A Tome (Vault 582), and Three Time Turners (Vault 5017)

* * *

><p>"Well, this is certainly interesting, your grace." Bloodfang said somewhat deferentially.<p>

"Oh?" Hadrian asked distractedly as he studied the list of his properties.

"I was informed that the Peverell title belonged to the Gaunt family as they inherited it through the second son, Cadmus Peverell. Since Antioch Peverell never produced a child." Bloodfang said.

"Actually that is incorrect, Cadmus Peverell never had a legitimate child. His only child, Ignatius Peverell, was adopted into the family, but was born out of wedlock. Meanwhile, the Potter family would boast that they were the legal heir of the Peverell line and Gryffindor line, but truthfully, they inherited the Gryffindor magic through the Gryffindor Magic choosing the Potter bloodline to represent it. You can actually trace the Peverell Bloodline to Gryffindor, but not beyond it. Antioch Peverell, did have three children, though only two were publically seen. The two eldest died of fever, but the youngest Antonio Peverell born of his second wife who was an Italian immigrant was unpopular due to his foreign blood. Antioch hid his son. Ironically, it would be Antonio who survived his father and siblings before returning to Italy. His line can be traced through Rowena Ravenclaw's ancestors. Since, Cadmus never had any legal heirs, the Stone and Wand belong to me." Hadrian said distractedly. "The Cloak belongs to the Potter family only by proxy to the third Peverell brother. Although, the Gaunt line is the only family that carries the blood of the Peverell line it is considered corrupt."

"If that were true, I still don't understand why the Peverell magic would choose you over their bloodline?" Bloodfang said petulantly. Hadrian hid a smile.

"You have an unhealthy fixation with blood. Undoubtedly many would assume the same. So, let me give you a lesson in advanced magical theory. First off the absolute rule in all magical theory is the older the bloodline's magic characteristics the more sentient the strain of Magic is. A muggle born witch or wizard will tell you about Genetics. Genetics in its most simplistic form is the characteristics or code in your body that decide your species, your height, your eye color and even possible diseases that may crop up in your family. So if your mother is a born-vampire, and your father is a goblin – then you will be half-goblin and half-vampire, you have the genetics thus characteristics of both species. That being said, when a Wizard marries a Witch, the blood clause in their magical contract makes either the mother or father's genetic characteristics more power in the offspring. The clause in the magical contract affects the carrier's bloodline magic. In a male-female relationship, if the male signs as the carrier, when he impregnates his wife, his blood will mostly be dormant; only passing on the most superficial abilities and physical characteristics. If the female signs as the carrier her blood will be the dormant one. That being said in a homosexual relationship, the carrier tends to incorporate more of their blood into their offspring despite being a carrier. That is why homosexual relationships are considered natural, if not encouraged. Well, that along the fact that strong magical males can produce eggs naturally and strong magical females can produce sperm naturally. Anyway, back to topic. Since, CadmuPeverell had a child out of wedlock the blood clause never came into effect causing the bloodline to be corrupted. The Peverell Magic could not pass on purely through Cadmus's bloodline. Thus the line ended and I inherited the Peverell title. Thankfully now, we have the blood adoption charm so no child born out of wedlock is discriminated by this magical disinheritance."

"So, these Muggles have a study on this genetics thing?" Bloodfang asked, Hadrian nodded. "What would they say a Muggle-born is then?"

"There are theories that Muggle-born witches and wizards are actually the descendants of Squibs that married among Muggles. I am inclined to believe this. Although, I must point out that Muggle-born witches and Wizards do not inherit their bloodline magic even if they are magical. While Magic can be an Atavist, bloodline magic cannot be carried down through so many generations of Muggle blood. Essentially they're a clean slate. Their blood is not polluted with inbreeding magical traits. Outside of Britain, smaller pureblood families marry into the Muggle-born population, while powerful pureblood families marry half-bloods. While marrying a Muggle-born strengthens magical ability. A half-blood strengthens both magical ability and bloodline magic. My great grandmother was a half-blood Sorceress." Hadrian finished. "Bloodfang, do you think we could perform the ritual today for my inherited magic from the extinguished bloodlines to be adopted into my magical core." Hadrian said.

"I can have it scheduled within the hour, if you'd be willing to let me share your insight on this genetics thing with the Goblin Magical board. If not, it may take a few hours."

"Ah, blatant bribery. Very well, you may share my insight, but please do hurry. I have many appointments later today." Hadrian said.

"Thank you, it shall only take a moment your grace." Bloodfang said, exiting the room to speak with a nearby Goblin messenger to arrange both a meeting with the board and the Magical Inheritance ritual for Hadrian."

* * *

><p><strong>June 12, 1991 – 6:31 pm<strong>

**_La Rouge Interspecies Community_**

**_Rethel, France_**

Harrison Jamison Potter lounged in the Library a large tome on Advanced Magical Theory sat on his lap. He was engrossed in the book. The idea that Harrison Potter took after his mother's intellect would've made Dumbledore extremely uncomfortable had he known. Lillian Evans-Kadrey had been a magical prodigy, and to this end she had nearly been placed in Slytherin. Although the hat had informed her that the Slytherin students wouldn't have survived with her devious and intense intelligence a month if she had been sorted in their house. No, she had been sorted into Gryffindor with her daring nerves and audacity to challenge any injustice she perceived.

After graduating Hogwarts and inheriting the political seats of the Kadrey line from her grandfather, Lillian, or Lily for short, had overturned many Magical Creature laws including, but not limited to, Werewolf holding land and Jobs in Britain. The law in which Magical Beings being denied basic habitation and Instinct rights – such as the right to find their natural mate, was abolished and Squibs were incorporated into programs for specialized educations. Lillian had argued many Light Pureblood supporters, Dark Pureblood Supporters, Muggle-born Officials and Ministry officials into agreeing with her, with her challenging debates. After her death, some individuals tried to reverse the laws, but hidden clauses made it impossible.

While, Harrison took to her love of learning, he did not possess the same deviousness that his mother did. Like his father James Potter he was observant and analytical. Unlike his father, he was extremely empathic and hated bullies. Harrison had been reading Magical Theory since he turned eight years old and had been allowed into the Magic Studies Division of the Library. His Grandmothers and Grandfather, Dorea Potter nee Black, Leila Evans nee Kadrey and Henry Evans had forbidden Harrison from learning practical application of Transfiguration, Charms, Advanced Herbology and Defense and Offense Magic until her turned eleven years old. However, Sirius, a talented Spell Crafter and Wards Master along with being a former Auror, had "accidentally" slipped Harrison books on Runes and Arithmancy. Meanwhile, Severus Prince just happened to be making the easier healing potions when Harrison just happened to be in his lab. He also just happened to murmur the different preparations and interactions between ingredients when Harrison was in the potions lab. Remus and his fellow pack of werewolves taught Harrison different plants and their properties, and Jonathan Hale, Remus's mate who was heavily pregnant with their second child, may have taught Hadrian some little wandless magic household and secrecy charms. Not to mention Gareth, a young teenaged werewolf needed a sparring partner with weapons. Hadrian took to twin daggers like a fish to water. Hadrian may or may not have laced his daggers with temporary paralysis poison.

It was only several months away from when Harrison would be attending Hogwarts. Remus, Dorea, and Leila were betting Harrison would be placed in Ravenclaw, while Sirius was betting of Hufflepuff – loudly claiming that his godson was the damn best friend any student could have. While Henry, still sore from the trick Harrison played on him, one of the few pranks Harrison did, was betting on Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>June 12, 1991 – 4:31 pm<strong>

**_Diagon Alley, London_**

Hadrian Blackthorn took the steps down from Gringotts and into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. He was a touch sore and his body ached somewhat, but his magical core had expanded exponentially and was filled to the brim with magic. Hadrian made his way towards the business district off of Diagon Alley. His shadow followed him. Audric Malfoy thought himself clever for using the Malfoy charm that was based off of the-notice-me-not charm created to ward off Muggles, this one was made to ward off Wizards and Witches in heavily populated magical districts.

There were several flaws in the charm, which Hadrian could attest to. First the charm only effected those of Grand Witch and Wizard levels, but since the British isle had not seen a magic practitioner of any higher status than a Grand Warlock in over a century, this error was neglected. Furthermore, this charm was nullified by anyone who could sense spiritual presences such as a Light Necromancer or an Onmyo Mage. Although, Hadrian had leanings and talents in both categories, he had rigorously trained himself to sense life force (as he called it) on the island to prepare himself for attacks. This talent was something he had sharpened and practiced to this day. The last of the flaws, was that it did not remove the user's smell, body heat or silence their movements. Hadrian had heightened senses from his creature inheritances. Hadrian knew someone was following him, but allowed them to believe he did not. Well for now he wouldn't.

Making his way to the wall behind Gringotts, that divided Diagon Alley from Knockturn Alley. Hadrian came to a gateway, which was normally did not appear unless the individual approaching it had business in the business district, which was called Thistle District. Thistle District was actually located on the other side of London, but it had two entrances, one here in Diagon Alley and the other near the British Ministry of Magic. It was an ancient magic, lost to Britain, this portal between spaces. Thistle District housed many Legal Offices, the Daily Prophet's headquarters, an Auror Station, an Owl Posting Office, Several Bookstores for individuals working in politics and Law, Bookstores for those studying for Masterships, a Travelling agency, another portal to St. Mungos, the Potions Masters Guild, Spell Crafters Guild, Charms and Enchanting Masters Guild and the Wards Masters Guild.

Hadrian Blackthorn and his shadow passed through the white marble gate and onto the white stone path that meandered through the district of tall white buildings, shaded by tall threes. Hadrian Blackstone made his way first into the Spell Crafter's Guild. Entering the tall building, Hadrian made his way up to the opulent mahogany desk, where a bored male secretary sat, "Hello, I am looking to make an appointment to register as a Spell Crafter in Britain." The older male looked up at Hadrian with sharp silver-gray eyes.

"Alright," the secretary said, "just a moment," he said going to a bookcase and removing a large appointment book. Returning to his desk, he took out a quill and opened the book, "I need your name and titles, your qualifications, your origins and date of birth." The secretary said curiously, waving a wand over his quill to dictate and taking out a second sheet of paper, directly linked to his bosses' office.

"My name is Lord Hadrian Blackthorn, Spell Crafter Adept, Wards Master and Enchanter Adept. Under the International Qualifications Act, I presented before the International Board and was entitled with one Mastership and Two Adepts. I originate from Italy, studied in Japan and practiced in Spain for a year. I was born June twenty-first, 1970, I am currently twenty-years old." Several moments passed in complete silence as the secretary was frozen in surprise and awe. The International Qualification Act or the IQA had strict protocols and testing regiment, even more so than Britain. It was considered the highest class of testing and qualifications. If anyone passed with a Mastership they were guaranteed practically any job they applied to throughout Europe, Africa, Asia and the Americas. For a twenty years old man to appear with two adept classes (which ranked higher than a Mastership) and one master class was nearly unheard of. "Ah, I almost forgot, I recently qualified to teach at a University level." The Quill finished adding that to the list of the young man's qualifications.

Audric Malfoy stood stunned behind Lord Blackthorn. Armand Prince, a close friend of his eldest brother, Lucius Malfoy, was the youngest Potions Master in Britain at twenty-three years old, ignoring that his older brother, Severus Prince had gained the title at a youngest Potions Master Internationally at nineteen years old. Armand had never reached a qualification to teach, yet he worked at Hogwarts. Furthermore, while Armand had only two Masterships, Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts, Hadrian possessed three different Masteries.

It was only moments later, when the door burst open and the two Guild Adepts, who were the highest authority in the Guild, appeared. Lord Augustus Rookwood, who Audric knew also freelanced for the Unspeakables, and Lady Cedrella Weasley nee Black, burst into the room in an undignified manner. They straightened themselves and eagerly approached Lord Blackthorn, "Good Afternoon, Lord Blackthorn, I have heard of your impressive records and wish to welcome you to Britain, I am Lady Weasley, Adept of Spell Crafting. I hope your stay here will be pleasant." The older woman greeted.

"I am Lord Rookwood, Adept of Spell Crafting, and while I too hope your stay in Britain is pleasant, I am curious as to why you have chosen Britain?" The Lord Rookwood attempted to interrogate the younger Lord, emitting a large aura of authority in an attempt to cow the younger man. It wasn't a well-known tactic, in fact there were few capable of emitting such an aura. It was limited to mostly those of higher magical power than a Grand Witch or Wizard. It neigh impossible to detect the aura as the means of emotional manipulation with skilled users such as Lord Rookwood. Audric Malfoy, behind his spell, sneered along with Lady Weasley, at the attempt.

"Lord Rookwood," Lord Blackthorn said calmly, "May I make a request?" The Lord looked rather surprised that his attempt was thrown off so easily, nodded, "Would you please tone down your aura? I am afraid my magic is conditioned by my teachers to lash out at anyone who attempts to threaten me via aura projection. That is perhaps why it is a forbidden practice outside of Britain. As for your question, I have roots here in Britain, which I wish to invest in. I am a bit of wandered and haven't settled for several years. I am exploring the different areas I have roots in and I am considering all possibilities for a future home and careers." Lord Blackthorn answered. "Also, may I point out, you have forgotten to acknowledge the other wizard in our presence."

Audric gulped audibly, he had been discovered. The others looked around uncertainly and Audric knowing he would be revealed whether or not he wished to be, decided to present himself with grace. He dropped the spell. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Lord Rookwood greeted cheerfully, while Lady Weasley sneered. Audric nodded at Rookwood before turning towards Lord Blackthorn.

"How long have you known I was following you?" Audric asked curiously, "I am sorry if I made you uneasy. I simply wished to see the limitations my family's spell."

"Ah, well, Mr. Malfoy, your spell has several faults, which I will perhaps discuss with you at another time. I noticed your presence as I left Gringotts. It is a pleasure to meet all of you, but perhaps I can schedule a testing appointment? As you can see I need to visit the Wards Master Guild and the Charms and Enchanting Masters Guild today as well." Blackthorn said.

"Of course, Lord Blackthorn," Lady Weasley said and looking pointedly at Lord Rookwood, she turned to the secretary, "Mr. Clearwater, would you please schedule a testing for Lord Blackthorn in a presence of both Lord Rookwood and I? Also please notify the appropriate legal parties." The Lady said sweeping away with a Lord Rookwood on her heels. Lord Rookwood cast several considering looks over his shoulder at Lord Blackthorn.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review! Constructive Criticism is welcomed. If you find any spelling or grammatical errors please point them out, I will edit them within a day or two. No flaming or derogatory words, I will happily report you if you do. If you're going to extensively criticize my work please PM me and tell me you intend to in your review. <strong>I am still looking for a Beta for this story!<strong> Also, if you have any suggestions I am happy to hear them – either email (my email is in my profile) or Private message me.

I have been told that everyone should be able to read your opinions – it's not my intention to keep only positive opinions of my work available, I am willing to post your opinions in the end note of the actually body of the story if you request it. I just prefer to respond via Private message or email. You can leave "This sucks" in my reviews, it doesn't bother me.

Someday I intend to publish my own original stories, so please do give me tips and constructive criticism, but remember, I don't write exactly in the same manner here as I would original stories. Also, while I intend to write and publish one Homosexual Romance Original Story series, romance is not the main my main theme in my stories.

I've filled this story with Magical theories and will be adding politics. Hadrian is the adult perspective in the Magical World, while Harrison will be the child perspective in the magical world – albeit a very mature and intelligent child. I hope you enjoy this story! **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all my Readers,**

I have spent the last eight years reading and writing fan fiction. I've got to say, it's been an inspiring journey. I've improved my writing skills under various pennames, made friends and truly enjoyed everyone's works. That being said, like all good stories, this one has reached its end. What will I do now? Well, since I have learned so much about my own writing skills, I hope to write and publish my own stories. If you want to know if I made it? Check the dedication in each book you buy, published in a year or two and you might just see "Dedicated to Merula Aeolus". That being said, I wish you well in your writing journeys. This is not the end, just another beginning!

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Merula Aeolus **

**PS: **My stories are up for adoption. Anyone can take the story as their own and I encourage more than one of you to do so. Who knows I might just pop up again to read your stories


End file.
